<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brat by Coalmine301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220096">Brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301'>Coalmine301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifter Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's censored don't worry), Crack, Gen, Mace says the m word, Shifter AU, So does Obi-wan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knight Jinn,” Mace Windu snarled. “Where is your padawan?”</p><p> Obi-wan may have bitten off more than he could chew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifter Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t have to be a genius for Qui-gon to know his padawan had done something. Especially when the lion shifter caught sight of Master Windu’s furious expression. Many had debated whether his bear or humanoid form were scarier but either way the Korun seemed to radiate intimidation. Especially when he was mad.</p><p>   “Knight Jinn,” Mace Windu snarled. “Where is your padawan?”</p><p>   Oh, so that was the source of the Korun’s ire. Qui-gon simply shrugged, well about as close to a shrug as a lion could do. “I’m not sure, Master Windu,” he replied simply. “I think Vos wanted to spar with him today. Maybe you should check the training sale?”</p><p>   Masce huffed but nodded. “You should control your padawan better, Jinn,” he said before quickly stalking off in the direction Qui-gon had diverted him to. </p><p>   A tiny orange and black spotted head poked up from his long, silver mane. “Is he gone?” Obi-wan asked hesitantly.</p><p>   “Yes, little one, he’s gone,” Qui-gon replied. “Tell me, what did you do?” The serval muttered something under his breath. “Pardon.”</p><p>   “I made his door voice activate and didn’t tell him the code.”</p><p>   Qui-gon blinked at his small apprentice. “Again?”</p><p>   “Yeah,” Obi-wan admitted. </p><p>   Qui-gon sighed. He loved his padawan and would defend him without hesitation, even from a pissed off Master Windu, but he really wished Obi-wan wasn’t such a troublemaker. </p><p>   Just then a thought came to Qui-gon. “Obi-wan, if Master Windu didn’t know the code to his door then how did he manage to get out of his room?”</p><p>   A far too amused smile spread across the serval’s features. “He was bound to yell ‘open sesame, motherf***ker’ out of frustration sooner or later.”</p><p>   “Padawan!” Qui-gon half exclaimed half scolded. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the prank or the swear Obi-wan had just uttered. Either way it was very un-Jedi behavior coming from his padawan. </p><p>   And yet, not so deep down he was, in fact, proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>